Wikia Audition Online
center|150px Welcome to Audition Wiki! Slider Show Slider01.png|Memory of Autumn|linktext=I miss you and soon I'll hear old song, love melody. When Autumn leaves start to fall. Slider02.png|Angel Smile|linktext=Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. Slider03.png|Happy Time|linktext=Spring has sprung in Audition town. Feel the special spring in the air from Audition. Slider04.png|Every Day|linktext=For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. Slider05.png|Happy Ending|linktext=Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you beyond my control. Audition Online Audition Online (tiếng Hàn: 오디션 온라인), là một trò chơi trực tuyến âm nhạc được sản xuất bởi T3 Entertainment và phát hành bởi HanbitSoft. Audition được ra mắt lần đầu tiên vào ngày 14/10/2004 tại Hàn Quốc, sau đó đã được nội địa hóa bởi nhiều nhà phát hành trên thế giới. Audition Online là game miễn phí giờ chơi và thu lợi nhuận thông qua việc bán vật phẩm tại hệ thống cửa hàng trong game, chủ yếu là các avatar thời trang làm đẹp cho nhân vật. Hiện tại trò chơi có trên 300 triệu người chơi trên khắp thế giới. Electronic Times Internet, một trang website tin tức đã báo cáo rằng Audition đã đạt 50 triệu người dùng đã đăng ký ở Trung Quốc, với 500.000 người chơi cùng một thời điểm. Bên cạnh đó, công cụ tìm kiếm Baidu tại Trung Quốc cũng tiết lộ rằng Audition đứng đầu trong tất cả các tìm kiếm của mình, và đi trước các trò chơi như Crazyracing Kartrider và World of Warcraft. Lịch sử Audition Online được phát triển bởi T3 Entertainment và được phát hành bởi Royworld (Bugs) vào tháng 07/2005. Tháng 06/2006, Yedang Online tham gia vào việc phát hành Audition Online và đặt tên nó là Club Audition. Audition bước chân ra khỏi lãnh thổ Hàn Quốc vào năm 2006, đặt dấu chân đầu tiên ở khu vực Đông Nam Á. Năm 2007, công ty Nexon đã phát hành bản Audition nội địa cho những người chơi tại Nhật Bản và Mỹ. Sau đó tiếp tục được phát hành bản nội địa cho những người chơi tại Anh và khu vực Châu ÂU, nơi các nhà phát hành Alaplaya và G4 đã ký thỏa thuận cùng sử dụng chung một máy chủ. Tháng 06/2008, Audition lột xác với phiên bản cập nhật Season 2, với các điểm nhấn: Chế độ chơi mới "Beat Rush"; Thay đổi hình ảnh đồ họa và độ phân giải màn hình từ 800x600 thành 1024x768. Cho tới nay, có rất nhiều phiên bản season khác nhau ở mỗi quốc gia, tuy nhiên về cơ bản cấu trúc game vẫn giống nhau, không có quá nhiều sự khác biệt. Năm 2008, Nexon quyết định không gia hạn hợp đồng phát hành Audition với T3 Entertaiment, do đó các máy chủ tại Nhật (26/09/2008|danpara.nexon.co.jp) và Mỹ (audition.nexon.net) đã phải đóng cửa. Để giải quyết vấn đề này, các công ty con của T3 Entertainment là Redbana và Hanbitstation đã phát hành lại Audition vào tháng 04/2009 tại khu vực Bắc Mỹ. Những người chơi Mỹ có thể di chuyển tài khoản và nhân vật của họ từ Nexon sang Redbana. Yedang Online đã ký hợp đồng 10 năm với T3 Entertainment từ năm 2005. Khi thời hạn hợp đồng sắp kết thúc, Yedang Online đã cố gắng tìm cách gia hạn dịch vụ, tuy nhiên trước đó T3 Entertainment đã mua lại HanbitSoft nên đã có những do dự giữa việc tiếp tục gia hạn hợp đồng với Yeadang Online, hoặc cho phép Yeadang Online trở thành đối tác channeling. Kết quả cuối cùng, T3 Entertainment đã chấm dứt hợp đồng phát hành Audition với Yedang Online và một số đối tác channeling khác. Trả lời cho vấn đề này, T3 Entertainment thông tin rằng Yedang Online chưa đáp ứng được kỳ vọng của họ, đó là đưa Audition Online trở thành một sân chơi, một tựa game hàng đầu Hàn Quốc. Yeadang Online buộc phải đóng cửa Audition vào ngày 30/09/2015. Điều này đã dấy lên nhiều luông thông tin khác nhau về việc Audition sẽ đóng cửa tại Hàn Quốc, và các quốc gia khác (trong đó có Việt Nam) cũng sẽ buộc phải đóng cửa vào một tương lai không xa. Quyết định này được đưa ra để rộng mở cánh cửa cho HanbitSoft (công ty con của T3 Entertainment) tiếp tục sẽ là đơn vị phát hành chính thức Audition tại Hàn Quốc kể từ ngày 01/10/2015. Việc thay đổi nhà phát hành tại Hàn Quốc đã khẳng định quyết tâm của T3 Entertainment về việc làm mới sản phẩm Audition, qua việc tập trung nguồn lực của toàn bộ công ty mẹ và công ty con cho sản phẩm này. Trong quá trình tổ chức lại cơ sở dữ liệu, một lý do nào đó đã khiến một máy chủ bị xóa và không thể khôi phục lại được. Điều này đồng nghĩa với việc những người chơi tại Hàn Quốc khi chuyển nhà từ Yedang Online sang HanbitSoft sẽ phải bắt đầu lại hoàn toàn từ đầu. Để bù đắp vấn đề này, HanbitSoft đã tổ chức các sự kiện ưu đãi cho người chơi như: Tặng thưởng 100.000 cash miễn phí (tương đương 100.000 Won), giảm giá các vật phẩm trong cửa hàng,... và nhiều phần quà khác. Với những chiến lược tiếp thị tích cực và thành công, HanbitSoft đã nhận được một tỉ lệ lớn người chơi quay trở lại. Audition tại Việt Nam Audition được phát hành tại Việt Nam bởi NPH VTC Game, có trụ sở chính tại Hà Nội. Audition ra mắt phiên bản thử nghiệm vào ngày 31/05/2006 với tên gọi “Audition - Nhịp điệu cuộc sống”. Chỉ sau hơn một tháng thử nghiệm, Audition đã thu hút được 2,5 triệu người chơi. Vào 24h ngày 02/07/2006, Audition đã tiến hành bảo trì, nâng cấp lên phiên bản chính thức. Thời gian bảo trì dự kiến diễn ra trong vòng 12h, và sẽ mở cửa server đón người chơi vào 12h trưa ngày 03/07/2006. Tuy nhiên, trong quá trình nâng cấp đã phát sinh sự cố nằm ngoài dự kiến, khiến thời gian mở cửa không thể diễn ra đúng hẹn. Phải tới tối ngày 03/07/2006, người chơi mới có thể đăng nhập được vào game. Ngày 07/08/2006, Audition cập nhật phiên bản mới, chính thức thương mại hóa, cho phép người chơi nạp tiền vào game và giao dịch các vật phẩm Vcoin. Ngày này cũng được lựa chọn là ngày sinh nhật của Audition tại Việt Nam. Năm 2006, trong bối cảnh lúc đó không có quá nhiều game online trên thị trường. Một số game thời điểm đó còn đang trong lộ trình đóng cửa, thu phí giờ chơi hay tình trạng sử dụng autoplay quá phổ biến, khiến cho trong game chỉ còn những “bóng ma”, mất đi tính cộng đồng. Vì vậy, ngay từ khi ra mắt, Audition đã tạo nên một cơn sốt vô cùng lớn trong giới trẻ. Máy chủ Audition liên tục ở trong tình trạng quá tải. Để đăng nhập được vào game, người chơi có thể phải chờ đợi tới hơn 30 phút. Dẫu vậy, vì độ hấp dẫn của Audition tại thời điểm đó quá lớn nên điều này cũng không làm người chơi quá khó chịu và chấp nhận chờ đợi. Ít lâu sau đó, NPH VTC Game đã phải lập tức mở thêm 1 máy chủ mới "Hồ Chí Minh" thì tình trạng delay mới được giảm bớt. Một Lễ hội trẻ Audition đã được NPH VTC Game tổ chức tại Hà Nội vào ngày 19/08/2006. Cũng trong lễ hội này, đại diện BTC đã chính thức phát động cuộc thi Miss Audition, nhằm lựa chọn những ứng viên mười gương mặt mang phong cách Audition rõ nhất và được bình chọn nhiều nhất để trở thành Đại sứ Audition. Miss Audition sẽ cùng tham gia các hoạt động văn hoá, xã hội đầy ý nghĩa do VTC Game tổ chức. Năm 2008, cuộc thi đã đổi tên thành Miss Teen, mở rộng đối tượng tham gia cuộc thi đã được mở rộng dành cho tất cả đối tượng là nữ giới, chứ không chỉ dành riêng cho game thù Audition nữa. Cuộc thi được tổ chức hàng năm từ 2006 - 2012 thì khép lại. Phải tới năm 2017, cuộc thi Miss Teen mới được VTC tái khởi động trở lại sau 5 năm vắng bóng nhằm lấy lại cuộc thi thương hiệu đã ngủ quên. Trải qua 8 mùa thi, Miss Audition và Miss Teen Việt Nam đã trở thành bệ phóng tài năng cho nhiều các bạn trẻ. Những hot girl thành công phải kể đến: Ca sỹ Bảo Thy (2006), diễn viên Quỳnh Nga (2006), ca sỹ Emily (2007), diễn viên Vân Navy (2007), ca sỹ Hạnh Sino (2008), diễn viên/ca sỹ Chi Pu (2009), diễn viên Huyền Lizze (2009),... Ngày 02/10/2006, Audition cập nhật tính năng ghép đôi giữa nhân vật nam và nhân vật nữ. Trở thành một trong những tính năng đặc sắc và tạo nên sự thành công của Audition. Đã có rất nhiều cặp đôi đã có một happy ending, bước ra từ Audition và trở thành vợ chồng của nhau ngoài đời thực. Ngày 16/11/2006, Bộ Bưu chính, Viễn thông ban hành Công văn 2547/BBCVT-VT, quy định về quản lý giờ chơi nhằm hạn chế tác hại đến sức khoẻ của người chơi khi người chơi chơi game quá lâu. Biện pháp đưa ra là làm cho người chơi không còn muốn tiếp tục chơi nữa khi thời gian chơi đã đến giới hạn cho phép của sức khoẻ. Audition cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Theo đó, người chơi sẽ nhận được 100% Exp và Den thưởng trong 03h chơi đầu tiên, 50% Exp và Den trong 02h chơi tiếp theo và 0% Exp và Den sau 05h chơi. Ngày 18/07/2007, VTC Game tiếp tục mở thêm máy chủ thứ 3 đặt tên là "VIP". Để có thể đăng nhập được vào máy chủ này, tài khoản của người chơi phải kích hoạt tài khoản trở thành tài khoản VIP với chi phí là 50 vcoin (50.000 VNĐ). Máy chủ VIP được hứa hẹn sẽ được tổ chức các sự kiện thường thuyên. Nhưng thực tế máy chủ này chẳng khác gì so với 2 máy chủ trước đó nên không có quá nhiều người chơi tham gia máy chủ này. Nhân dịp sự kiện Miss Audition 2007 đang diễn ra, VTC Game mở cửa máy chủ VIP miễn phí mà không cần yêu cầu kích hoạt tài khoản VIP. Sau này máy chủ VIP được đổi tên thành Đà Nẵng và mở cửa hoàn toàn tự do. Ngày 01/09/2007, một chiến dịch mang tên "Vì một cộng đồng Game trong sạch" đã được VTC Game thực hiện kiểm nhằm tra và xử lý những tài khoản sử dụng hack và lợi dụng lỗi ingame để trục lợi Exp và Den. Theo đó, VTC Game sẽ trừ 5 level đối với nhân vật sử dụng hack perfect, hack auto. Trừ xuống còn level 10 đối với những nhân vật trục lợi Exp từ lỗi hệ thống Nhiệm vụ truyền thuyết. Đã có rất nhiều nhân vật trong top 10 level khi đó có liên quan đến sự việc này. Từ level 6x, 7x bị giảm xuống còn lv.10, vị trí các nhân vật trong bảng xếp hạng đã có sự thay đổi rõ rệt. Trong lễ trao giải VietGames 2007 được diễn ra vào ngày 13/10/2007, tại Triển lãm quốc tế Phần mềm và Giải trí điện tử ISGAF2007, nhà thi đấu Quân khu 7, TP. Hồ Chí Minh. Audition đã vinh dự nhận được giải thưởng "Game trực tuyến có tính văn hóa và giáo dục tiêu biểu. 20/11/2007, một cuộc thi thiết kế trang phục "My Style - Phong cách của tôi" đã được VTC Game tổ chức. Với sự đầu tư nghiêm túc về chất lượng, cuộc thi đã tôn vinh tính sáng tạo, đáp ứng nhu cầu yêu thích thiết kế thời trang của cộng đồng. Những bộ trang phục đạt giải đã được thiết kế đưa vào trong game Audition. Ngoài tổng giá trị giải thưởng 36.000.000 đồng, NPH VTC Game còn sẵn sàng chia sẻ doanh thu của những bộ trang phục My Style bán được trong game với những thí sinh đạt giải. Ngày 08/07/2008, VTC Game đã tiến hành truy quét và xử lý hơn 15.000 tài khoản vi phạm hack Nhiệm vụ truyền thuyết để trục lợi Exp. Hình thức xử lý vi phạm đã được đưa ra: Khóa cảnh cáo tài khoản 5 ngày; Giảm 10 level đối với nhân vật từ level 40 - 60; Giảm 5 level đối với nhân vật có từ level 60 trở lên. Đây được coi là vụ "thảm sát" đẫm máu nhất lịch sử Audition Việt Nam. Ngày 18/07/2008, VTC Game tiếp tục kiểm tra và xử lý các tài khoản vi phạm. Trong đợt thứ 2 này có gần 200 tài khoản đã tái phạm và gần 1.000 tài khoản vi phạm mới. Ngày 29/08/2008, Audition lột xác với phiên bản "Season 2 - Mùa yêu thương". Với chế độ chơi mới Beat Rush; Tăng giới hạn cấp độ cặp đôi thêm 20 level (Lv. 41-61); Thay đổi hình ảnh đồ họa và độ phân giải màn hình từ 800x600 thành 1024x768. Cuối tháng 8/2009, khi hợp đồng phát hành Audition tại Việt Nam giữa Yedang Online và VTC Game sắp kết thúc, Yeadang Online đã chủ động liên hệ với VinaGame (nay là VNG), một nhà phát hành game khác tại Việt Nam để thảo luận về khả năng phát hành Audition tại Việt Nam. Đại diện phía VinaGame cho biết họ đã ký một hợp đồng phát hành Audition với Yeadang Online vào ngày 01/09/2009. Sau khi Yedang Online và VTC Game thỏa thuận xong về việc chấm dứt việc vận hành Audition và chuyển giao Audition cho VinaGame, VinaGame sẽ thay thế VTC Game phát hành độc quyền game Audition tại Việt Nam trong 3 năm tiếp theo. Thông tin này ngay lập tức tạo nên nhiều lo lắng, tranh cãi cho cộng đồng game thủ Audition vào thời điểm đó. Tuy nhiên tới giữa tháng 09/2009, VinaGame bất ngờ tuyên bố rút lui khỏi thương vụ này, như vậy VTC Game vẫn sẽ tiếp phát hành Audition trong những năm tiếp theo. VTC Game đã nhận được một bài học khi suýt nữa Audition bị "cướp trên giàn mướp", còn game thủ thì cũng được một phen hú vía không kém. Tới nay, cứ sau 03 năm, cộng đồng game thủ Audition lại đưa ra những thông tin đồn đoán rằng Audition sắp hết thời hạn hợp đồng 3 năm 1 lần và sẽ đóng cửa. Thực tế thì tới nay (2018), Audition tại Việt Nam vẫn đang phát triển và không có dấu hiệu dừng lại. Được biết, Việt Nam là thị trường game Audition lớn thứ 2, chỉ sau Trung Quốc. Nhằm phát triển cộng đồng game thủ không chỉ online mà còn cả offline, giúp các game thủ dễ dàng tạo mối liên kết thực tế ngoài cuộc sống. Từ đó mà người chơi sẽ tiếp tục gắn bó với Audition hơn. Ngày 07/05/2012, NPH VTC Game đã có những thông tin hé lộ đầu tiên về mô hình Club Audition, là một sân chơi tập hợp những người chơi game Audition trong cùng một tỉnh/thành phố và các khu vực lân cận. Điều hành Club tại mỗi địa phương là những game thủ được cộng đồng và VTC Game tín nhiệm, bầu chọn. VTC Game đóng vai trò tài trợ, cố vấn, giám sát hoạt động và định hướng phát triển Club theo từng giai đoạn. VTC Game sẽ chủ động trong việc kêu gọi cộng đồng tham gia các hoạt động xã hội, các chương trình, sự kiện offline, các giải thi đấu trong và ngoài game. Bên cạnh đó là các khoản tài trợ hoạt động cho Club. Đã có thời điểm có tới 14 Club Audition trên cả nước được thành lập. Hiện tại mô hình này được đổi tên thành Fanclub và có 7 Fanclub đang duy trì hoạt động. Ngày 26/06/2012, Audition tiếp tục có một bước ngoặt mới với phiên bản cập nhật Season 3. Ở phiên bản này đánh dấu sự xuất hiện của 10 avatar mới do chính VTC Game thiết kế và được T3 Entertainment hỗ trợ đưa vào trong game. Cùng với đó là sự thay đổi giao diện cổng chào, siêu thị, phòng chơi,... Sau một thời gian rò rỉ thông tin. Ngày 09/09/2013, Audition cập nhật phiên bản mới, chính thức được đổi tên trò chơi thành New Audition, nhằm đánh dấu một bước đi mới đột phá, cũng như để tránh nhầm lẫn thương hiệu "audition" với các game online cùng thể loại khác trên thị trường lúc bấy giờ. Tại phiên bản đầu tiên của New Audition, một tính năng mới đã được cập nhật, cho phép các cặp đôi cùng nuôi dưỡng hạt giống trong Phòng baby và phát triển thành thú nuôi có hình dạng là một em bé. Được biết tính năng này do chính NPH VTC Game lên ý tưởng. Việt Nam cũng là quốc gia đầu tiên cập nhật tính năng này (trước cả Hàn Quốc). Ngày 01/03/2015, một group Facebook mới đã được VTC Game thành lập dành cho cộng đồng người chơi Audition. Không chỉ là nơi sinh hoạt, chém gió. Nơi đây còn được đội ngũ quản trị viên thường xuyên tổ chức các hoạt động, sự kiện, giúp người chơi có cơ hội nhận được quà tặng từ NPH. Hiện nay group đã thu hút hơn 200.000 thành viên tham gia. Tháng 8/2016. Đánh dấu cột mốc 10 năm Audition phát hành tại Việt Nam, NPH VTC Game đã đổi tên gọi từ New Audition trở lại thành Audition, đồng thời logo cũng được thay đổi. Hình ảnh logo mới tương tự với logo của Audition ở những phiên bản đầu tiên, nhưng được rút gọn chỉ còn 2 chữ AU. Các khu vực trên thế giới Audition center|125px Nhà phát triển: T3 Entertainment Nhà phát hành: VTC Game Trang chủ: au.vtcgame.vn Thể loại: Casual Nền tảng: Windows Phương thức cài đặt: Download Close beta: 31/05/2006 Open beta: 02/07/2006 Thương mại hóa: 07/08/2006 (sinh nhật) Danh sách liên kết • Trang chủ Audition • Đăng ký tài khoản • Hệ thống quản lý tài khoản • Web Shop • Nhận quà sự kiện • Vòng quay may mắn • Vinh danh khách hàng VIP • Vinh danh Fam • Fanpage • Group Facebook • Hỗ trợ khách hàng